Shout&Bites
by oOItaOo
Summary: Quería oírla gritar, pedir piedad, suplicar por su miserable vida, ver sus ojos quebrarse, rotos por las lágrimas y los sollozos de impotencia, de vulnerabilidad. Quería desnudar su alma, hacerla suya.


**Advertencia: **todos los personajes son propiedad de George R.R. Martin. Presenta escenas de violencia.

**Shout&Bites**

Sobre su piel capullos escarlatas brollaban, breves manantiales que la crueldad hacía crecer. Su cuerpo no era más que un lienzo en el que, castigos y deshonras, componían una trama de heridas y cicatrices confundidas que confluían en todo su ser. La sangre cálida escapaba de entre sus labios partidos, manchando su rostro de marfil con el color del sufrimiento, rojo y borgoña, resbalando por la comisura de una sonrisa muerta tiempo atrás, hasta convertirse en pequeñas gotitas de granate dispuestas a su fin.

Pero aún recordaba su nombre, aquél que su padre le había otorgado, aquél que le era tan preciado. No era el auténtico, pero valía más, a él le debía su propia vida, y no pensaba renunciar a ello otra vez.

Sus ojos claros la miraban, dos pupilas de hielo, témpanos tan fríos como el hastío, sádicos, dagas que se clavan en la mente, retorciéndose en silencioso tormento. Y su sonrisa salvaje iluminaba su rostro haciéndola estremecer. Podía sentir el miedo latiendo en su interior, su corazón tratando de huir, escapar de su cárcel de huesos para alejarse del dolor, pero no le daría tal placer. No, al menos, hasta que no suplicase por su vida miserable. Quería oírla gritar, arrodillada en el suelo, pidiendo perdón, implorando misericordia con aquellos ojos azules, dos mares en calma que le miraban sin ver. Quería ser la tormenta que la abatiera, quien quebrase su alma para poseerla completamente; que fuese suya irremediablemente, anularla, convertir su cuerpo en su juguete, muñeca de porcelana a su total merced.

Pero nada perturbaba su mirar de lapislázuli, sereno y tranquilo, estanques en paz, por mucho que arañase su piel, por más que la hiriera, ella se mostraba impasible, como si no le temiera, desafiando su furia, revelándose silenciosamente contra él, contra su dominio y poder. Quería destruirla, eliminarla, borrar esos ojos que le acusaban, que susurraban las monstruosidades que realizaba, reflejos de su vileza, de su miserable existencia de maldad e infamia, como su propio engendramiento. Aquellas retinas bastardas le mostraban quién era en verdad, le recordaban su origen, su propia falsedad.

Su naturaleza maligna le inspiraba torturas de crueldad inimaginables; a veces soñaba que convertía ese blanco tan puro que envolvía su cuerpo en una capa nívea y cálida, pero su padre no se lo dejaba hacer. Pero anhelaba sentirla cerca, rozar su piel, lastimarla hasta dejarle señales, un atroz recuerdo que jamás se borrara. Lacerar su tez hasta que los huesos quedaran expuestos, ver de qué se componía su interior.

Odiaba aquél azul tan límpido que no se dejaba mancillar, corromperlo con el estallido del suplicio, del pánico irreverente que debería traslucir al verle llegar. Deseaba volver a sentir el placer insano de saberla vulnerable, rota, piezas hermosas con las que jugar. Quería que sus ojos llorosos le mirasen, alcanzar el éxtasis y forzarla, obligarla a sentirle dentro de ella, una y otra vez, hasta que gimiera, hasta que sus gritos alcanzasen los muros derruidos de Invernalia, dejarla igual que la ciudad de hielo, resquebrajada y fracturada, incapaz de levantarse de nuevo y que no quedara nada.

Su vestido no era más que jirones de papel mojado pegándose a su piel, desharrapado y sucio. El cabello fluía como una maraña de hilos caoba oscuro, un atardecer improvisado derramándose sobre su cabeza, cayendo hasta sus caderas, ocultando a la vista las partes más íntimas de su anatomía. El frío lamía su piel, un amante persistente escudriñando su figura, penetrando en su interior. Pero no le importaba sentir la escarcha formarse pues aún seguía viva. Y lo seguiría mientras no se doblegase susurrando al viento su nombre. A lo lejos el rumor de pasos la alcanzaba y una tenue luz iba creciendo en fuerza e intensidad, hasta abrumarla, disipando la oscuridad que escapaba como retazos de vida pasada. Examinó su cuerpo, palpando con manos firmes, manos capaces de ser mortales, impasibles, viles. Tocó cada centímetro, deshaciéndose de los bordados que se interponían en su camino, dejándola expuesta y desnuda, como el día de su nombre. El sudor perlaba su frente. Su corazón latía desesperado, pero sus ojos se mantenían impasibles, lejanos y distantes, como si hubieran muerto y él no fuera capaz de alcanzarla. Apoyó sus manos en sus caderas, generosas y perfectas, de mujer, deslizándose dolorosamente hacia adentro, clavándose como dagas que arañasen su piel, tejiendo redes carmesíes de cálida liquidez. Y el frío mordió su espalda, profundo y sanguinario, para rasgar su piel, para desnudar su alma, hasta hacerla enloquecer. Pero sus labios no se separaron, callada y constelada, mientras él seguía desgarrando, tomando lo que ella no le iba a entregar.

Y su boca consumió su piel, despedazando trocitos de ella, saboreando el dulce sabor del miedo mezclado con el sudor y el éxtasis que le embargaba, que le devoraba. Entre sus labios tenía sus pechos al fuego marcados, rojos como la muerte. Los lamía con ferocidad, con gula canina, los succionaba y los dejaba estar para atacarlos nuevamente, para torturarla más. Y sus manos se perdían en el entramado de cicatrices y piel, resbalando, buscando su intimidad, su mayor secreto mientras los gemidos de fundían con la excitación. La deseaba, no había visto una chica como ella, tan insumisa, tan rebelde. Era tan dulce tenerla ahí, caprichosamente delirante, desnuda y orgullosa, como si nada lograse lastimarla, pero la tenía, ¿qué más daba si no gritaba? Sus sollozos no serían más que molestias, en el silencio podía oír el tamborilear de su corazón. Y en la penumbra de la cámara, entre humedad y desolación, tomó lo que le pertenecía, aquello que en vano protegía entre sus piernas separadas. Estrelló su cuerpo contra el muro, aferrándola tan fuerte que pintó el blanco de púrpura. Cada vez se internaba más adentro, más profundamente, hasta golpear el fondo de ella, hasta que sus labios se desellaron para chillar de dolor. Y su tormento era música que regaba sus oídos, volviéndolo avaricioso, deseoso de más, de profanar cada parte de su cuerpo corrompido, de saciarse hasta embriagarse.

Y una vez usada y rota la abandonó a su destino, muñeca de trapo cuya vida escapaba, mezclada con sangre, sudor y lágrimas.


End file.
